Shinigami Eyes
by ghostanimal
Summary: CHALLENGE: INSIDE FOR DETAILS! On another day of boredom, Ryuk takes another risk and drops his Death Note, letting it fall into the hands of Vlad Masters.


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This is the set-up of a challenge I really, really want to see. **

**It's a Death Note and Danny Phantom crossover. **

**Death Note Timeline: Five years after the death of Light**

**Danny Phantom Timeline: Inbetween D-Stablizied and Phantom Planet**

**The summary: Basically, Vlad found the Death Note. How will he use it?**

**Any rules: Nope, but you can, if you want, bring ANY of the dead Death Note characters back as a ghost. ESPECIALLY THE SEXY L! **

**Pairings: Any! Seriously! Go nuts! From VladxOC to VladxMaddie to VladxDanny to even VladxJack! I really don't care!**

**What I wrote below is sort of a set-up for you. You can change in ANY WAY YOUR HEART DESIRES! This is just a suggestion set-up.**

* * *

Amity Park was quite an interesting place in Ryuk's shinigami eyes.

There was always SOMETHING going on. Always a ghost lurking about, attacking random places before dueling a famous white-haired teen ghost. He could just float and watch from above in any spot he desired. All he had to do was wait an hour at the most before a ghost attacked or appeared, ready for a fight. Something about fighting always excited him, he wasn't sure why.

Even if the ghosts were slow that day or he was in the mood for some comedy, he would drop by a building with a huge FENTONWORKS sign in the front. The Fenton couple always made him chuckle in amusement at their inventions or just the large man in orange in general, plus their crazy daughter always insisted on having plenty of apples in the house because it was something health related. All that mattered was that Ryuk enjoyed staying in Amity Park.

Then the day came that the Fentons left for a two week vacation. Ryuk didn't wonder too much about where the ghosts had gone. He figured that they would follow the ghost hunters in an attempt to torment or intimidate them.

Unfortunately, this left the shinigami quite bored, so he did the same thing he did on the fateful day he let his Death Note fall into the hands of Light.

He purposely dropped his Death Note.

He wasn't all that worried. What was the chances of another Light finding his Death Note? Another man intending on ridding the world of evil like him? That another person could believe they could be the judge of who gets to live and who gets to die?

Ryuk was strangely correct.

It started with a ghost picking it up. Ryuk knew his name from the Christmas ghost issue, his name being the Ghostwriter. He was a good ghost at heart, and purely picked the Death Note out of interest at the thought of another notebook or a good read. After all, he had never heard of the Death Note before.

The Ghostwriter silently read the rules to himself and looking stunned. Ryuk had kept quiet, letting him read the rules. The Ghostwriter soon frowned when he noticed that it was a notebook. He rapidly flipped through the pages after the first sheet of notebook paper to be sure, before sighing heavily and tossing the book over his shoulder, letting it land on top of the FENTONWORKS building.

Ryuk quietly and impatiently waited for one of the Fentons to, once they got home, go onto the roof and retrieve his notebook. He wondered, and slightly feared, that it would be the boy. Daniel Fenton, according to his mother, was his name. He was also known as Danny Phantom, the town superhero. Being the town superhero might mean he would have the same intentions as Light had.

To his surprise, it wasn't a Fenton or a Phantom that took it, but a Masters/Plasmius.

Yes, Vlad Masters, the Mayor of Amity Park, decided to take a small check around the house. Apparently, he was house-sitting for the Fentons, along with taking care of their new dog, that often needed love, food, water and walks. He came ontop of the roof the home in order to turn off the FENTONWORKS lights due to the neighbor's complaints. After tripping over the Death Note, Vlad picked it up and read the rules. Ryuk could tell Vlad figured that this Death Note was a joke, something a child wrote down as a prank before leaving it around and it somehow ending up on the roof of Fentonworks. After reading the rules, to Ryuk's slight delight, he hesitantly took a pen out of his jacket pocket and quickly scribbled down a name, the name of a difficult business owner that was rude and refused to do business with him as an experiment as the result of a heart attack.

Later that evening, Vlad was listening to the news as he checked the house, letting the dog chow down on it's puppy food. The second the death of the business owner was mentioend, he sat down at the couch and immediately scribbled the name down of the woman doing the live broadcast. He felt faint as the woman, merely seconds later, collasped and pronounced dead on the scene.

But then a big smirk came over Vlad's lips as he tucked the notebook into the inside pocket of his jacket. Turning off the TV, turning on the radio and after getting a sloppy wet dog kiss goodbye, he left the Fentonworks, and eagerly rushed home.


End file.
